Aes
* NIGGER FUCK '* ''* '* Appearance Crimson locks fall freely against her back. Her shade of hair is strikingly brighter than average due to her fair skin tone complexion. Curves and voluptuous does not exist in the vocabulary to describe this slim and athletically built elf. Her duties and obligations as a ranger keep her constantly fit thus allowing her to move with ease, dexterity, and grace on the battlefield. She is normally seen in her full armor, preferring her links upon links and heavy, cumbersome boots over casual attire. Her ears are adorned with various piercings at the tip. While free of makeup, her face is often smudged with varying degrees of dirt seen either on her cheek or chin area. Her scent is a mix of moss and fresh grass, a step up from the unusual odor she used to have. Her voice is rich and as confident as her demeanor. If not for all the qualities that makes her obscenely rugged, she could easily pass for a very alluring young woman. But alas, this Huntress looks quite content looking dressed to not impress the masses … and the smug grin that grows upon her full lips will tell you just that. Personality Loud and grossly obnoxious, she defies all forms of etiquette when in terms to the behavior of most Sindorei women. While she carries the demeanor of a spoiled princess, she seems to lack the regal behavior of one. A vain and self-reliant being who has earned the reputation of being disliked amongst her kind because of her brash and unrefined attitude. All of these traits seem to scream 'typical pirate', but it is unknown whether any of this is her true persona or a mere façade while hiding what she really is -- a mere sheep in wolf's clothing. Yet despite her crass nature, she does possess a few admirable qualities. When comfortable and surrounded by those that has managed to gain her trust and respect, her guard will drop to reveal a cordial and even engaging temperament. History On one fair afternoon, one of Quel’thalas' prominent magistrates and his wife celebrated the arrival of their newest addition to the family—Alaenya. Born into a noble household as a twin, Alaenya was the newest member amongst four brothers and two older sisters. From day one her life was mapped out for her—a life dedicated to the arcane and serving under the established order of the Sunstrider dynasty. Her father, being the strict man that he was, allowed no exceptions to this rule. Unfortunately, her story would take an entirely different direction some years later into her youth. Her oldest sister had a penchant for flowers and was known for her habit of gathering herbs at unusual times during the day. These trips into the forest would often include Alaenya in attempt to give her a head start on learning all the various wild flowers and their purposes. Despite the vehement warnings from her family regarding the Amani trolls known for lurking in the outskirts of the forest, the oldest one remained confident in her capabilities as a Magister to defend herself when the time came. Sadly, none of this would hold true when the situation became a reality. During one of her runs, the novice mage was taken by when she encountered a group of Trolls. Weakened by the onslaught of battle, her sister could only carry her so far out of harms way before finally dropping to the ground and perishing. Wandering and crying, the tiny child was likely to meet her own demise through dehydration and exposure had she not reached the sandy beaches where her cries were heard by a band of men ... a band of men composed of elves, humans, and even goblins who just happened to be ... pirates. Their efforts in recuing her were far from noble since pirates had no use for children on board their ship. The original idea was to sell her off as a slave to a willing bidder, but as days came to pass during their voyage across sea, Captain Vaelrin Firestorm slowly began to grow a fond attachment towards the abandoned child. Taking the child under his wing, he christened her with a new name: Aestiah Firestorm. For many years they sailed the North Seas without care or concern for any of the world's. Aestiah grew up into a life completely contradicting the one originally mapped out for her; a rugged, filthy, and foul-mouthed individual—a typical Pirate. To be taken as a daughter under someone with such a prestigious title as Captain would later earn her the nickname of ‘Princess’. This was due to her spoiled tendencies and often haughty behavior, lacking the polite and tranquil traits of one in every way. The nickname was not in the least bit a word she favored. For her, it meant only having to work harder to prove her worth within the troupe. This often meant acting on a whim and trying to be one step ahead of the rest when it came to thievery and ransoms. Time and patience granted her the respect she deserved from the men, even if it meant dumping her femininity at the door. While others used daggers and swords, Aestiah was more drawn to the bow as her weapon of choice. Influenced by the stories of the Captain's previous life as a Farstrider, she learned her way around the bow thanks to his guidance and her own stubborn determination. As far as her past was concerned, she was the bastard child of some harbor whore and the Captain. Aestiah never questioned it and took it to be fact, ignoring the reoccurring memory of the event that took place in Eversong. Yet like most lies, the truth will always find a way to come out. Come the arrival of the Third War, Aestiah learned the painful truth behind her real history; that her father was not really her father and that any amount of history about her lied within the reaches of Quel’thalas. Hoping to find some iota of information regarding her past, she had returned to Silvermoon only to find it in ruins, destroyed by Arthas and the Scourge. If there was any remaining relatives or clues tied to discovering her true birth family, they were burned into the ashes of what was left of the city. Nothing was left, and with nothing to really go off of, she could only assume the worst in regards to her estranged birth family. Her carefree life at sea ended when the Captain and his elder crew members decided to aid Prince Kael'thas Sunstrider efforts in the Outland. As for herself, she was to stay and help rebuild what was left of their beloved city-—or in the Captain's case, stay out of harm's way. Eventually, sitting around and waiting for his return was no longer an option for her. With the rebellion of the elves left in the city, she would join their efforts and enlist with The Horde. It was time to pick up her bow and join the crusade into the Outland. And the rest is simply history... Currently, she remains with the Horde and has since joined them in their efforts to bring down Lich King in Northrend. An older, still bratty, but (slightly) wiser Aestiah presses forward through the stretch of road known as her life. Friends that have long since departed or deceased have are replaced (but not forgotten) by newer ones. Love, family, and work, has also shaped a new path for her in life. Her successful efforts in Northrend has earned her the titles Champion of the Frozen Wastes, The Conquerer, Crusader, Starcaller, and The Kingslayer. Idiosyncrasies * Is a very heavy drinker and enjoys both the taste and buzz that liquor offers her. While she claims to be very good at handling her own, she has been known (quite frequently, mind you) to go overboard. * Is the successor to the disbanded crew and was to reform, yet for her own reasons has chosen not to do so. So Captain Aestiah Firestorm does not exist, but she does tend to wave the title around from time to time, claiming that she is. * Surprisingly, she doesn't have much of a "pirate" accent. * It's a common misconception for people to believe that Aestiah is in fact a lesbian. Her tomboy appearance and often masculine demeanor confuses the majority into thinking this. Whether or not this holds any truth is unknown, yet Aestiah has been known to flirt with women on some given occasions... She Can't DPS Blog RSS Feed http://www.shecantdps.com/?feed=rss2 Links She Can't DPS.com - From Role Play to Raiding, this fail hunter has it all. Category:Horde Category:Horde Hunter Category:Blood Elf Category:Enchanter Category:Miner Category:Fisher